Scar's life
by Dusk12589
Summary: Just a fic about Scar running from the military and trying to keep his family safe from them. R
1. New mission

**Chapter 1: New mission**

The roads were full of people trying to get through the day, it was dawn. The sun's rays kissed the earth good morning; the world had a gold tint to it. A gunshot filled the air. "Get him!" Soldiers pushed their way through the crowd of people, "Move it!" A soldier shoved a mother and child out of his way; the young child fell from his mother's arms.

"Mommy!" Now the town was in a rush, people were running everywhere, just trying to get out of the soldiers way. A figure was also shoving its way through the crowd of people. The once calm morning was now heck-tek; more gunshots filled the pale sky. Blood dripped down to the dirt road below the town's folk.

"I got him!" A soldier said with joy.

"I don't care! I want him dead!"

A tall male removed the cigarette from his mouth then blew out a lung full of smoke. "Col. Mustang, do you think that we'll get him this time?" Mustang turned to face the man, "It's just that we've tried to catch him many times before, and we still failed. We know who he's killing, but we don't know why or when." Mustang grabbed the mans shirt caller and pulled him over.

"Well Havoc, if you would put your cigarettes away and help, maybe we'd catch him!" Mustang shoved Havoc out of his way and looked around the area. Havoc was right, they have tried many times and failed each time but that wasn't going to stop him, he Col. Roy Mustang and was the Flame Alchemist. If he wanted something, then he was going to get it. One way or another. "Havoc, grab that gun and chase him!" Mustang barked, Havoc made a face then did as Mustang commanded.

"We wont get him, and you know I'm right-"

"GET!" Mustang kicked Havoc's butt, making Havoc go a little faster. Mustang could feel the tension in the air, blood and empty shells _will _fill the streets today.

Hawkeye came walking over to him then said, "Sir, Scar escaped."

"What!?" Mustang turned to face her, "What do you mean '_he escaped_'?" Hawkeye knew that he would be angry to hear that but she still had to tell him.

"I mean his gone, you know. Not here, left-"

"I know what escaped means!"

"Stop shouting." said Hawkeye.

"I'll stop shouting when I want to!" Mustang snorted, he turned to face his soldiers coming back towards him, and Havoc placing another cigarette in his mouth.

"Told you so." Havoc said as he walked past them. Mustang kicked Havoc's butt again before storming off towards the cars. He kicked the wheels a couple times before turning to face Havoc and Breda; who were chitchatting. "Then she told me to kiss her-"

"Havoc and Breda." The two saluted to him, "I want you two to find him. Don't kill him, just tell me where he is. Find out how he escapes every time. Tell me everything about him." Mustang commanded, "And I want to hear back from you two every day, at dusk. If you can't do the job then get out of the military, I'll find some one that can do it."

"We can do it sir, it's just that it won't be easy to find him."

"Sir, if I may ask. Why only the two of us? Why not more?"

"Because," Before Mustang told them why, he left. Havoc and Breda watched him climb into a car then leave, they looked at each other.

"Well, lets go." Havoc released some smoke then walked off in the direction Scar was last seen at. Both men searched the area for any clues as to how he always gets away, but all they found was blood that was about 5.5 ft apart. "How does he do it?" Just then some old man came walking over, they could tell that he wasn't in the best of health.

"Search the slums and the out skirts for him." He said in a low rasped voice, the old man coughed then limped away. Havoc gave Breda a puzzled look.

"Well, that was random."

"Oh yeah." Breda thought of what the man said, _the slums and the out skirts_, why didn't they think about that. "Come on Havoc, Mustang will want to hear from us tonight."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Scar walked down an old ally way, only Ishballens and the homeless walked this ally. But it was mostly homeless, just because at the site of an Ishballen. That Ishballen can be killed; Ishballen's were still hated by many people. "Hi Scar." But every one here was nice to each other; they helped each other through hard times.

"Hello." Scar was covering the wound he received from the soldiers, but the blood still ran down his leg and coated his hand. He walked with a limp, Scar walked past many empty buildings that the Ishballen's and homeless people now called home. He walked all the way down to the end of the street and stopped in front of an old 4 star hotel, or at lest it was before the Ishballen war. "Hana?" Scar walked in side and up the stairs to the 2nd floor, and limped down to room 15. "Hana?"

"In here." A soft voice said. Scar opened the door and peeked in side, in the middle of the room stood women holding some blankets in her arms. Her hair was a light brown and it went half way down her back, her eye's were a violet red. Her dad was a soldier that fought in the war, and her mom was an Ishballen that ran away with her. "You're hurt." She walked over to him and placed the blankets in his arms as she studied the wound. "It was the soldiers again, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Scar pulled one of the blankets way and found his baby boy; Rai was his name. Rai looked a lot like Scar but he had his mom's hair and smile, Rai was about 5 months old, Hana never let him out of her site. "How is he?"

"He's fine, but he missed you." Hana took Rai from Scar and pointed to one of the faded couches. "Sit down so I can treat your leg." Scar did as he was told and waited for Rai again, Hana gave Rai back to Scar so she could go get the first aid kit that she stole from a dieing soldier. "I'll be back." Hana gave Scar a soft kiss on the lips, but before she could stand up straight, Scar grabbed the back of her head and gave her a longer kiss, that was full of love. The only reason the two stopped was because Rai started to get fussy, they slowly pulled apart and looked at each other. "Be good you." Hana said with a winked. A grin crossed Scar's face as he watched Hana walk into the other room. Scar moved his hand so it was resting on Rai's belly; Rai wrapped his small hand around his dad's finger. Rai was a blessing for Scar and Hana, because they have been married for almost 2 years with no luck of kids.

"Rai." Scar wiggled his finger witch shook Rai's arm, "You look like your mother."

"He looks like you Scar." Hana said as she walked over to them and sat by Scar, "Hold still." Hana undid his pants and pulled them down until she could see the gun wound, Scar watched as her fingers traced the wound and whipped some of the blood away with it. Rai opened his eyes and saw Scar, he let out a small laugh then placed Scar's finger in his mouth.

"Hi Rai." Scar said in a whisper, Hana looked up at the two then smiled and went back to work. She had to clean the wound before she could stitch it up. Scar would cringe at the pain every now and then. "Hana?" Hana looked up at Scar, "If we could have another kid, what would you name it?" His voice was soft; Hana knew where this conversion might lead.

"Depends, what do you want it to be?" Hana started to rub Scar's leg.

"How about a girl."

"Then I'd want to name her, Umi or some thing like that." Scar cupped his free hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his, he gave her another long soft kiss. Rai was happy to see both his parents and to have something to suck on; he let out a small joy filled sound. _Knock knock_, Scar and Hana looked at the door then at each other. "I'll get it." Hana took Rai from Scar, so Scar could pull his pants up. Hana walked over to the door and opened it. It was Scar's cousin Blade. "Blade?"

"Is Scar here?"

"Yes, why?" Hana stepped a side so Blade could come in. Blade gave Hana and Rai a hug then patted Rai's arm, Blade acted like Rai's uncle.

"The military is here, but it's only two soldiers. Their asking around for you Scar, you better be careful. They have guns on them." Scar looked over at Hana and Rai, Hana was scared.

"Thanks Blade, I'll be back later." Scar stood up and walked over to Hana, gave her another kiss, then left with Blade.

"Bye honey." Hana said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew that each time he walked out the door, it could be the last time she would see him, and that's what scared her more then the soldiers.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mustang sat in his office by the phone, his fingers tapped to a beat that only he knew. Hawkeye stood by his desk and waited for his next order. "Sir, give them time. Scar's hard to find."

"I know that, but still. I want him dead. He'll pay for what he did to Hughes." It was a year ago today that Hughes was killed in a telephone booth.

"Sir, Hughes was shot. Scar doesn't use a gun." Mustang looked up at her, "You can't blame Scar for every death that happens in this world."

"I know that, but I'll blame him all I want." Mustang then looked over at a picture he kept on his desk, it was a picture of him and Hughes before the Ishballen war was over. Both their faces had dirt and small cuts covering them. "It just makes me feel better to put a name on Hughes's death."


	2. In coming

**Chapter 2: In coming**

Scar and Blade walked down some back ways and spotted the two soldiers, the soldiers held a piece of paper and asked about the drawing on it. "What's on the paper?"

"It's a drawn picture of you. I don't know where they got it." The two watched as the short fat soldier hit a man for ignoring them, little did they know the man they hit was deaf. Scar and Blade were ready to go out and remove the soldiers out of this place. "What should we do?" Blade looked back at Scar. Scar had been glaring at the two soldiers.

"Just keep an eye on them. I have to go back to Hana and Rai." Before Scar left, the fat soldier hit the deaf man again. "That's it!"

"Scar, you can't go out!" Scar turned to face Blade. "I'll go out, you have a family." Blade made it so his dagger could be seen, before walking out. "What are you doing to that old man?" Both soldiers looked up at Blade.

"We're trying to ask him a question but he won't answer." Breda said, Havoc studied Blade. Blade had grayish white hair like Scar; a scar ran over his right eye. His right eye was a milky red color; it was eerie to look at. His clothes we torn at the sleeves and at the end of each leg. "Get going Ishballan." And once again Breda hit the old man.

"Stop that!" Blade's eyes were now slits as he stared at the two soldiers.

"Who's going to make us?" Breda said, Havoc looked around the area and saw that some of the male Ishballens were getting feisty, some were showing what weapons they had on them, other's were popping their knuckles and necks. Then Havoc noticed a shadowy figure standing behind the Ishballan that confronted them, they're blood red eyes started to burn through to their souls. Havoc then nudged Breda on the back. "What?" Havoc pointed at the shadowy figure that slowly rocked back and forth, deciding to come out or stay put.

"Why are you dogs here!?" Blade commanded to know.

"Military reasons." Havoc threw his cigarette on the ground then walked off. Both Breda and Blade watched him, and then Breda ran to catch up.

"Father are you alright?" Blade then turned his attain to the old man and a young child, the boy started to do hand signs in the old man's hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what did they want with Scar?" The boy did more signs, "What? That's horrible. Why do they want him dead?" The boy then looked up at Blade then back at Scar. "...Nikko?" The boy then made some signs again. "You don't know." The boy shook his head; Blade looked back at Scar and watched him walk away.

oOoOoOoOo

_Ring Ring_, Hawkeye and Mustang then turned to look at the phone. "That's them." Mustang grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Col. Mustang, I and __Breda__ are down here at the slums south of HQ. No one is answering us but they look like they're hiding something._"

"Well no duh! You can't just ask questions, you have to be spies! Did you get any info?"

"_Just a little, not enough to say we can find him, we know that he's south or west of the HQ, where you're at. Some man clams that he was part of the military before, he's the only one willing to talking to us, he's here with us now. He says that Scar has a family._" The line was quiet, Mustang was interested in this small piece of info, it wasn't much but it was good enough. "_Oh and his wife is spotted around some villages in the west, shopping for goods for a baby. I don't know if that would help but that's all we got for now._"

"Vary well, get more and tell me tomorrow." Then Mustang hung up the phone. "Hawkeye, round up a small group of your best soldiers. Scar's got a weak spot."

"And what is that?" Mustang looked up at her.

"Hawkeye I was trying to make that sound really good and mysterious."

Hawkeye ex-held heavily and lowered her head. "Yes sir."

oOoOoOoOo

"Is that all you know about him?" Havoc asked.

"Well I know he has a home or a place to stay in almost all the slums. I know where to find his home here, if you want me to show you." The man then started to play with his thin mustache.

"Where is it?" Breda asked.

"If I tell you then give Col. Mustang a good word about me, and get me back in the military."

"What's your name?"

"The name's Yuki." Havoc then grabbed some papers that they were given.

"Yuki, Yuki." Havoc blew smoke out his nose, "Right here. Yuki A? Is that you?"

"Yes that's me! See I told you I was in the military, can I get back in?" Yuki said with pride.

"Hold on," Havoc picked up a radio, but before he could say anything a women in a black cloak walked in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said with her voice filled with lust.

"Why?"

"Cause I can show you were he is, with out anything in return for me." The lady studied the men's faces; Havoc and Breda looked at each other then back at Yuki. Havoc removed his cigarette and blew a smoke ring in the air. "But there is one thing that I must ask."

"And what is that?" Havoc asked.

"That you don't hurt him or his family, and when you get him you leave with out hurting any of these people."

"What's your name?" Breda blurted out.

"My name?" The lady questioned, "Wouldn't we all like to know our real names?" She then turned on her heel and started to walk away. Havoc and Breda looked at each other then fallowed the girl.

oOoOoOoOo

Hana walked into her bed room to get some new clothes on so she could go out side, she placed Rai on the bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out an old dress that Scar had given her when they first got married; she studied all the small tears in it, each one told a story about her and Scar running from the military together. "Your daddy gave this to me." She said turning to face Rai, who was playing with a small rag doll that Hana made for him.

"Hana." Hana turned at the sound of her name. Scar walked in and grabbed Rai off the bed, "Hurry and get dressed, the military's looking for me again, they know I'm here. And Yuki told them about you, not your name or what you look like. Just that I have you."

"What about Rai?"

"I don't think they know of him." Scar walked over to the blown out window and looked at the street below, he watched as a hooded women walked closer to the hotel with the soldiers behind her. "They're here." Hana looked at him and Rai, she threw on her dress then grabbed her and Scar's cloaks, and handed Scar's his. "Thanks." They gave each other a small kiss then the three walked out of their home, they slowly made their way down the halls and stairs. Scar walked in front and made sure that the soldiers and lady weren't in side with them yet, or at lest in front of them. Hana walked a foot behind him; she kept Rai close to her body, to keep him from making any sound.

"Honey, I don't want them to hurt you." Scar looked back at Hana and Rai.

Author's note: I hope Yuki was the right name, I can remember his name so I said the first name that came to mind and that was Yuki. So, sorry if it's not the right name.


	3. The city

**Chapter 3: The city**

Havoc, Breda, and the lady walked into the old lobby. "He lives in here?" Breda asked in a disgusted voice.

"Many people live in old hotels and buildings. You would too if it provided you shelter and a safe place to avoid the world that hates your vary existence. It's not that bad really; I live in one in the north." Havoc pulled out his box of cigarettes and placed a new one in his mouth.

"Do you know what room he's in?"

"He should be on the second floor, that's were he lived last I checked." The lady then walked over to the stairs and began her climb; Breda looked at the elevator then back at them. He pushed the button then notice that it too was dead like every other power runed object in this old building, he let out a sigh then fallowed her.

"Why haven't they fixed any thing in here?" Breda asked when he caught up to them.

"Cause all we need is fire." Havoc and Breda looked at each other then back at the lady, who was she? Why didn't they tell them her name? Was she a friend or an enemy? She was acting like a friend, but who says she wasn't leading them to a trap? Havoc placed his hand on the butt of his hand gun, just in case.

"So what do you know about Scar and his family?" Havoc asked. The lady then stopped to face them.

"Scar likes to kill state alchemist, which were in the war and killed his people. He'll also kill those that get in his way." Then she started to walk some more, the three of them past a two people in cloaks, one of them was holding something. "His family is small; it's just him, his wife, and a child. The child is a boy named Rai." She continued but Havoc started to whisper into Breda's ear.

"This may change some things, but I know Mustang would love to hear this." Havoc pulled away from Breda, Breda nodded in agreement.

"Rai is a blessing from Ishballa."

"What do you mean by that?" Breda asked confused.

"Ishballa is the Ishballan goddess; they have great respect for her and will kill any one who doesn't. Everything is a blessing from Ishballa." The lady said, and then they came to a stop in front of a door with a rusty number 15 on it. "This is their room." She stepped aside and watched as the two men opened the door and walked in.

oOoOoOoOo

"That was too easy." Scar and Hana were now out side, Scar looked up at their window and watched as a figure walked on the other side of it, "We can't stop yet." Scar grabbed Hana's hand and lead her down an ally that was crawling with Ishballan kids; the kids were ether on their own or they where just playing with the parentless.

"Hey Uncle Scar." A young boy came up to them, "Two dogs came looking for you. If you want you and your family can stay with me and my family. But we live under their HQ." Scar looked back at Hana and Rai, then back at the boy.

"Let's go." A grin grew on the boys face as he grabbed Scar's free hand and started to lead him out of the ally, out of the slums, and into the city of the white men. Many people looked at them, some pointed fingers and whispered. Scar pulled Hana and Rai closer to him, just in case of any soldiers. A young girls that wasn't watching where she was walking, bumped into the young boy that was leading Scar.

"Ow," She looked at them, "Watch where you're walking!" She commanded. "Stupid Ishballans." The boy was about to hit her, but Scar stopped him. The girl walked over to the sidewalk then a piece of paper caught her eye, she looked at the picture and the bolded letters on it.

**'KILLER ON THE LOSE, LAST SPOTTED IN AREA'**

She then studied the picture; it was a picture of the man she just saw. It was Scar. She looked back just in time to watch them turn down an ally. "Mommy!" She ran over to her mom and showed her the paper. "I saw him, I just ran into him and some others." The mother then scooped the girl off her feet and took off running.

Scar then peeked around the corner at the little girl and her mother; he watched them run over to a soldier on patrol for this side of the city. The little girl pointed their way then the soldier pulled his gun out and started to run towards them. "Hide."

When the soldier made it over to the ally, there was nothing but empty boxes and trash cans that haven't been used in a while. He slowly walked into the ally and looked through every thing. If Scar got past him it wouldn't take him long to reach HQ. Only a cat jumped out of a trash can, all the boxes were empty, the small walk ways were empty too. If Scar did go this way then he was long gone, but he continued his search. After a couple minutes he went back to the mother and daughter to tell him that he found nothing.

Scar then fell down on the walk way, he was hiding above the soldier by wedging himself between the two walks. The little boy crawled out of a small hole that was in one of the buildings, it was hidden behind a box. Hana and Rai came out from the building that the boy crawled out of. "What's your name anyways boy?" Scar asked as he walked over to Hana and Rai to make sure they were unharmed.

"The name's Seth." Seth then walked down an old stairwell that had an old rusted gate at the bottom, "This way." He said as he pulled a key out of a small crack next to the gate, the crack didn't look big enough to hide the key or anything really. He opened the door and waited for Hana and Scar to go through before he went through and closed the door behind them, it was vary dark. The only light that came down to them was from the ally way and a small glow down the staircase. "Careful, you need to feel for a door off to your left, go through that door. Scar reached back and tried to find Hana's hand, he didn't move until he felt her small tender hand in his.

"Scar?" Hana whispered, Scar turned to look but only saw the blackness that surrounded them.

"Yes?"

"What would happen if the military got their hands on you?" Then the area was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was cars passing the ally way.

"They'll kill me."

oOoOoOoOo

Havoc kicked a door down, it lead into a bed room. "Empty. You said they would be here." Havoc then turned to face the door with the room number on it, that is were the girl once stood. But she was gone now. "Miss?" Havoc looked around the room, all he found was Breda looking through the kitchen. "Breda get out of the food, you don't know how long its been there."

"But I'm hungry, it's lunch time." Breda said as he took another bite of his sandwich he just made with some of the goods that were in the fridge. "You should get something to eat, it's not that bad."

"I'll eat later." Havoc looked around in the bed room, he found some clothes on the bed that looked fresh, but it could be weeks or even months old. He walked over to it and grabbed it. "It's still worm."

"What is?" Breda asked from the other room.

"Nothing." Havoc then notice a first aid kit, there was some blood on it. Havoc walked over to it and whipped some of the blood off it, it wasn't worm but it was still a little runny. "One's bleeding, Scar was shot. That means Scar must live here." Havoc then whipped the blood off on his pants then walked out to Breda, "It's time to go." Breda then gave him a puzzled look.


	4. Small groups

**Chapter 4: Small groups**

Light then blinded them as they opened another door; the light came from many fires that rested in the middle of a circle of people. Scar and the others had to squint their eyes, "Seth? Is that you?" A lady came running over to him and wrapped him in her arms. "Seth I told you to come home by lunch time, and did you get more fire wood? Or at lest anything to burn?"

"No mom, but can Scar and his family stay with us? The military is checking out the slum he lives in." The lady then looked over at Scar, Hana, and Rai.

"Yes." She said as she ran a hand through her hair, she was looking Scar up and down. Seth knew that his mom liked Scar, just because she always knew were to find him. Where he got his scar, how long he was married, everyone in his family both dead and alive. "Hello Scar." She held out a hand and waited for Scar to take it.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you." Scar and Hana gave them a small bow with their heads.

"Oh, it's no problem." The lady was starting to blush. "My name is Scarlett, and this is my boy Seth."

"Mom, they know my name." Seth said as he tried to brake free from his mother's grip. "Mom, what's for dinner, I'm hungry."

"What would you like?" It was obvious that Scarlett was talking to Scar. Scar then turned to face Hana and Rai.

"What should we have?" He changed the cores of the question. Hana looked down at Rai then around at the people that lived here, they ate different things then what she was use to. Some one was eating a cat or at lest it looked like a cat. Another group was eating a dog.

"What's there to eat?"

"Oh, there's cat, dog, horse, frog, some fish but its a couple days old, and some birds." Seth started to rub his belly at the sound of the different animals; it must be the local favorites. Even Scar was a little disgusted at some of the animals she listed.

"...Can we have the bird? Wait, what kind of bird is it?" Hana asked.

"It's dove." Hana turned to look at Scar, Scar shrugged his shoulders.

"Dove it is."

oOoOoOoOo

Havoc paid the man that handed him his lunch he just ordered. They were now in the city, it bugged them to stay in the slums, they got that feeling that some one was watching them and tracking them, what they didn't know that Blade was hot on their heels. "Breda, what do you say we go pay the Col. a visit?"

"We're going to HQ?" Breda asked as he studied Havoc, Havoc nodded as he took a bite from his burger. "But won't he get mad? For us not doing our job?"

"He shouldn't." Havoc's words were muffled by the food in his mouth.

"But what if he does?"

"Then he does, but I need to grab another box from my desk." Havoc stated as he threw his empty cigarette box away. Breda rolled his eyes; Havoc grabbed all his things then headed for HQ. "Besides, we should get a break. We've been working for the last 3 days with out one, we couldn't even go home." Havoc took another bite then looked back at Breda. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Breda stood up from his spot on the ground; he whipped his butt off then walked over to Havoc. "Do you think he'll get some one else to do the job?"

"Must likely not."

oOoOoOoOo

"What are you two doing here?" Hawkeye asked as she watched the two men sit down on Mustang's coach.

"We came to say hi to the Col." Havoc stated, he finished his drink and placed the empty can on the floor. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's down the hall talking to his date for tonight." She sighed as she grabbed Havoc's drink and threw it away. "Aren't you two suppose to be fallowing Scar? You better have a good reason to be here."

"We do, we ran into this women and she told us some pretty interesting things about Scar."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to wait for Mustang." Hawkeye glared at him then walked over to the door and poked her head out.

"Mustang gets in here now!" She then closed the door and walked over to Mustang's desk and stood by it. It didn't take long for the door to open the door again and for Mustang to walk in; he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. That's when he noticed Havoc and Breda.

"What are you two doing here? I gave you two orders to have Scar when you come back, and I don't see him." Havoc and Breda looked at each other then back at Mustang. "Why are you here?"

"Well sir, Havoc has some valuable info for you." Breda then stood up and left the room, just so Havoc can't point Mustang's glare at him.

"I'm waiting." Mustang then lend back in his chair and placed his boots on the papers that rested on his desk.

"...Well, I and Breda ran into a lady and she told us some things about Scar and his family."

"Scar has a family?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Yes. A wife and a son. The boy's name is Rai; I don't know the wife's name. They live in a hotel in the slums south of here, on the second floor, room 15. Some one that was wounded went through there, some blood was found on the first aid kit that I found in the bed room, it wasn't worm. But when I was in there I also found a dress that must have belonged to his wife, when I went over to it, it was still worm so they couldn't have gone far. When we left the hotel I asked some of the soldiers that were on patrol in the area. Only one out of the 6 told us that a little girl and her mother saw him, but when the soldier looked in the ally that the mother said he was in, nothing was there except for junk. Me and Breda went to the same ally way and did a double check, we found a old rusty gate at the bottom of one of the stairway, but it was locked and looked like it hasn't been opened in years. I don't think anything could leave down there, just because it was to dark to see anything, and it smelt of soot and death. The lock on the gate didn't look that old though. If you want we can take some welding tools and more men and cut through the gate."

"Okay, I'll give you two some more men and some welding tools. I want to know what's on the other side of that gate. You will tell me everything on the other side from doors, other walk ways, staircases. To the smallest cracks and pebbles. Got it?" Havoc nodded, Mustang then looked at Hawkeye. "Havoc take 3 other people with you and Breda. Hawkeye will go to. So it should be you, Breda, Hawkeye, and 3 others." Mustang wanted Hawkeye out of the office so he could go on a date with out getting into trouble with her.

"Yes sir. Can me and Breda spend the night in town tonight?" Mustang gave him a blank look. "Never mind." Havoc then stood up off the coach then walked over to the door. "Where are the tools?" Mustang then looked at Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye will take you to them." All the men then looked at her; she rolled her eyes then walked over to the door.

"You go find 3 other men and I'll get the stuff. Meet me out back by the cars." She walked past Havoc; who was holding the door open, a grin grew on Mustang and Havoc's face.


	5. Problems

**Chapter 5: Problems**

"Here you go." Scarlett placed a plate in front of Hana and Scar, "Eat up; you'll need your strength." Scarlett then placed a hand on Scar's bicep and rubbed it; Scar pulled his arm away from her and took Rai from Hana. Hana was wishing that it was only her and Scarlett, just so she could bet the crap out of her.

"Thanks." Scar said in his usual public voice that cold hearted, maculating voice of his. Scarlett gave him a puzzle look then looked over at Hana, then left.

"Scar?" Scar turned to look at his wife. "I don't want to stay here, when we're done eating can we go? I don't like that Scarlett girl, and how she is looking at you."

"If that is what you want, we'll leave then-"

"Scar," It was Seth, "I made you guys a bed next to mine. How long will you guys stay up?" Scar then turned back to Hana for the answer, she shrugged then took Rai from him, so he could decide.

"We'll be there in a minute." With those words Seth went back into the tent. Scar turned to face Hana and Rai; he then took Hana's chin in his palm again and pulled her face over to his. It's been a while since they had a moment to them selves, but it was cut short.

"Scar?" Scar exhaled as Hana pulled herself away, "It's the soldiers." Scar turned to face Blade; he was bleeding from his right shoulder.

"What is it?" Blade tilted his head off to the side to show that it was going to be a privet conversation. Scar gave Hana another kiss then stood up and walked over to Blade. "You should get that arm looked at." Scar moved Blade's hand so he could see the wound, it was a gun wound.

"The soldiers are coming this way, they were snooping around here earlier but I didn't think that they would come looking down here." Blade then covered his wound and began to squish it; more blood ran out from between his fingers.

"What!?" Scar turned to face Hana; Hana was rocking Rai to sleep.

"Scar, it no longer just the two of them. There are 6, the two from before, a women, a suit of armor, some small kid, and another male." Scar looked around the underground room that hid the big group of Ishballans. "You can stay here if you want, but we'll have to block the door that leads down here. That or we have to leave and the soldiers have to watch you leave." Blade then started to cough, Scar then turned back to Blade.

"Blade?"

"I'm fine. Just chose, I'll meet you over by the door." Blade then walked off, Scar watched as he walked out of the light and into the darkness. Scar then walked over to Hana and knelt down by her.

"Hana, it's the soldiers again. I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here, I'll lead those dogs away from here." He gave her another kiss, only this one was full of lust.

"Scar...take the small leather bag from my cloak." Hana managed to say, Scar slowly moved away from her and looked around.

"Where is it?"

"Oh, Seth took it in the tent." Scar then stood up and walked into the tent. Seth was no where to be seen, Scar knelt down and pulled the small bag out and placed it in his pocket.

"Hello." The voice was full of lust, Scar turned to face Scarlett. "Where are you going?" She walked over to him a placed a hand on his shoulder and the other and slipped into his pocket that his hand was in.

"I'm leaving." Scar then pulled her and his hand out of his pocket and moved her other hand away form himself. "Stay here." He said coldly again, before he could leave the tent Scarlett pulled him back and pressed her lips against his.

oOoOoOoOo

"Down there." Havoc pointed the light down the staircase. Ed took another bite out of the sandwich he brought with him, Al was looking though the boxes, and Hawkeye folded her arms over her chest as she looked where Havoc was pointing. Breda and Kimblee were bringing all the tools and things they need over.

"How long ago was it that the other soldier saw Scar?"

"Well it was about 35 minutes ago when I asked him but I asked him about 45 minutes. So an hour and 20 minutes ago." Havoc and Hawkeye then started to walk down the stairs to the gate. The light from Havoc's flash light flooded the stairs; Hawkeye started to look around the gate then started to study the lock.

"You were right about the lock not being vary old." Hawkeye played with the lock for a second before turning to look at the top of the stairs. "Havoc grab me the all the welding tools." Havoc handed her the flash light then jumped up the stairs. He took the tools from Breda and Kimblee, and then went back down the stairs.

"Hey Al," Said Ed, "Isn't this near the place where Scar destroyed my arm?" Al then stood up right and looked around the area, some things looked familiar.

"Yeah, I think." Al then turned to face the others and was holding 3 cats.

"Al put the cats back."

"But I want them, look how cute they are." Al then held the cats in front of Ed's face.

"Al, you know we can't keep the cats. I told you before." Al let his shoulders drop as he turned away from Ed, Fuery then ran over to Al and started to pet the cats. "PUT THE CATS DOWN!!" Ed shouted, it made everyone jump. The cats broke free from Al's grip and ran off.

"Now you did it Ed! You scared them away!" Al then started to chase after them. Havoc came back up and looked around.

"What's going on out here?" No one answered him.

"So we're here because Scar was spotted here?" Kimblee asked, Havoc and Breda nodded. "Well just let me go down there, blow up the stupid gate, go find Scar and kill him."

"Kimblee, we don't need a pile of Scar to take back to Mustang. If we do kill him I want to be able to tell that it was Scar." Kimblee let out a low sigh.

"We're through." Hawkeye called out from down below, all the men looked down into the darkness then at each other. "Come get the tools." She then came walking up and grabbed Havoc's sleeve and pulled him down the stairs.

"Wow, Hawkeye's feisty." Kimblee said as he watched her pull Havoc down, he then fallowed them down into the unknown.

oOoOoOoOo

Scar tore himself away from her. "What are you doing!" He commanded to know.

"Scar I'm better then her, can't you see that?"

"Yeah right." Scar then placed his right hand on her head, "Sorry Seth." It wouldn't be hard for him to kill her, because she wasn't an Ishballan, she even had a soldier uniform. The pink glow then filled the tent and could be seen from out side it. Hana knew what he was doing, but to who? The sound of liquid splattering over things filled the air, Scar came walking out and was whipping his hand on the uniform that Scarlett owned. "Good bye Hana." He bent over and gave her one last kiss before walking into the darkness. He found Blade, Blade was working on wrapping his wound up. "I'm ready." Blade turned to face Scar.

"What happened?" It was hard for them to see each other but from the faint glows from the fires reviled one side of their out lines. "I can hear it in your voice, some thing happened."

"It was Scarlett." Scar said coldly.

"Oh, I see." Blade stood up and walked over to the door, just then cries filled the room and leaked out from the door. Steps came running right for them, it was a lady.

"Scar I'm coming with you." It was Hana.

"Hana, you can't come, the soldiers are here! You're going to stay here!"

"No Scar! Just because we have Rai now doesn't mean that I can't run from the military! It's not like they are any smarter then before!" Blade waited as Scar and Hana fought.

"Hana, I can't lose you or Rai. I know you can still run from the military it's just that if anything happens to you or Rai, I'll never forgive myself. Not even Ishballa herself could make me feel better!"

"Come on love birds, we got to go." Both Hana and Scar turned to face him, Blade shrugged then opened the door. Voices then filled their ears.

"Go Havoc, it's not that heavy." Scar knew that voice it belonged to Kimblee.

"Oh, shut up." The three Ishballans made their way out of the room and slowly worked their way up the stairs.


	6. Death of the heart

**Chapter 6: Death of the heart**

Havoc and Hawkeye took the lead and slowly walked down the small staircase, Al was unable to fit in the walk way so Ed stayed at the top with him. "Man, I hate small dark places." Breda said behind Kimblee.

"Suck it up Breda." Kimblee said coldly. "And you call your self a soldier, soldiers aren't afraid of anything."

"Shut up you two and listen." Hawkeye snapped. Foot steps filled the air, "Hello?" Breda called out, and then the steps stopped.

"We're not alone." Havoc whispered. The small group of soldiers waited for more sound but nothing was happening.

Down in the shadows, just out of reach of Havoc's flash light. Scar, Hana, Rai, and Blade stood there waiting for them to do some thing. Scar grabbed Hana and Blade then pulled them over so he could whisper into their ears with no fear of the soldiers hearing them.

"Me and Blade will run through them. When they clear out I want you to take Rai and go north, I'll find you there okay. Just wait for me there."

"Scar, no. I-"

"Hana don't start." Scar commanded.

"But Scar-" Scar pressed his lips against her's just so she couldn't say any more. Some thing deep in side of him wished that they weren't here, that they could be holding each other with nothing to stop them. But some thing in the air was telling him that some thing was going to happen, and it would have its share of pain. Scar ran his fingers through her hair and down her back.

"Come on you two." Blade snapped in a whisper. "They know we're here." Hana slowly pulled her self away from Scar and looked up at the dark situates of the soldiers that had them trapped, the faded light kissed the ground just a couple feet in front of them.

"Bye." Hana said as she watched Scar move around, Scar lend over and gave her another kiss before crawling over to Blade, both men nodded at each other then raced up the stairs.

"What's that?" Havoc asked, but before any one could answer him, Scar and Blade shoved their way through them. Hawkeye pulled her gun out and tried to shot at them, but Havoc forced the gun down. Havoc knew that this was not the safest place to be shooting a gun and to miss the target, but Kimblee was able to grab something. It felt like an arm or a leg, he turned it into a living bomb. The light from the alchemy reveled the Ishballans, it was Blade's arm that Kimblee grabbed. Scar kicked Kimblee in the face and helped Blade out of the tunnel.

When they shoved past Ed and Al, Kimblee's bomb went off. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Blade!" Scar grabbed Blade and pulled him up on his feet and forced him to run with him, Blade was able to keep up but it hurt him to do any thing with his upper body, Blade's upper body was numb with pain. "Come on!" Scar and Blade escaped from view, that's when they finally stopped to check the damage done to Blade, Blade was missing his left arm, and around his shoulder and ribs was covered in blood and burnt.

"Scar!" Ed and Al shouted together. Blade and Scar turned to face the two boys then started to run down some alleyways, but they stopped at the sound of a gunshot fallowed by a lady screaming. The two males looked at each other then Scar took off running towards the screaming.

"Scar!" Blade called after him, but it was no use. Scar was now in his own world until he found the lady. Blade shook his head then placed a death grip on what was left of his left shoulder, then ran after Scar.

Scar ran straight to where he started the whole chase, what he saw in the middle of the street would change his life for ever. He ran over to Hana and Rai. "Hana?!" There was no movement from her, a pool of blood surrounded her. Rai looked up and saw Scar then began to cry. "Hana!" Blade now made it into view of the two and saw Hana and her blood, he walked over to Scar a placed his bloody hand on Scar's shoulder.

"Come on Scar, we can't stay here." Blade knew what happened, those baka soldiers shot her then left the seen. They'll pay, they'll all pay! Blade could feel Scar's anger bubbling up under his hand.

xXxXxXx

Kimblee came around a corner and spotted Havoc and Hawkeye peeking around another corner. "What-" Havoc quickly hushed him, when Kimblee reached them he took a quick peek out and saw Scar holding Hana's body. A evil grin grew across his face as he watched Scar stand up holding his dieing wife's body, he then noticed that both Havoc and Hawkeye were reaching for their guns. Life couldn't get any better for Kimblee, the Ishballan that causes most the deaths in central and around all military commands and bases was going to be killed him self today. Kimblee walked way from Havoc and Hawkeye, he felt a worm fuzzy feeling all over his body.

Havoc slowly removed his gun from its holster and aimed it at Scar, before he could pull the trigger back Hawkeye placed a hand on the barrel of the gun. "What are you doing?!" Havoc whispered.

"Look." Hawkeye said as Scar turned to face their way, tears were running down his face as he studied Hana's face.

"So what?" Havoc aimed his gun again, but once again Hawkeye pushed it down.

"What's in the girl's arms?" She said coldly, Havoc rolled his eyes then looked at the dieing ladies arms, the only thing he saw was a bundle of blankets.

"It's just some blankets." He aimed again, this time Hawkeye took his gun away. "Hey-" Hawkeye covered his mouth then whispered; "Listen." Havoc rolled his eyes again then listened for what ever Hawkeye was hearing, it was faint but there was no mistake about what it was, it was a baby crying. "Can't you hear it?" Hawkeye asked when she noticed a new feeling in the air around Havoc. Havoc nodded yes then looked up at Scar.

xXxXxXx

"Blade, take Rai and fallow me." Blade was growing weak from blood lost but did as Scar commanded and snatched Rai from Hana's arms, Scar slowly walked the way they came from, never removing his eyes from Hana's face. She was still breathing but it was growing weaker. "Hana, I love you. Don't go." He whispered as a tear fell on her face, her eyes slowly opened and spotted Scar's face.

"S-Scar?" She said with a weak voice.

"Hana!?" Scar then stopped and knelt down and pulled her body close to his. "I'm here." He started to rock her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair.

"I-It hurts." Her voice countinude to grow weaker and weaker as her breathes became shorter.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. I promise." Scar didn't want to ecsept her death knocking on her door. "Just stay awake, okay. Can you do that for me?" He said as he started to bite his lip. A fog started to grow in her eyes, clouding Scar's view of her violet red eyes, "Okay?" Scar repeated. Hana tried to move her hand up to his face but it never made it there, she let out one last breath then her lungs didn't allow the next breath. "Hana?" His body started to shake as he waited for her to respond, "Hana! Answer me!" His voice started to crack as he continued to yell at the corps in his arms. "Hana!"

"Scar." Blade knelt down by him and looked at Hana's face. "She's gone."

"No! She can't die! She can't!" More tears started to roll down Scar's face and landed on her cheeks. Scar knew she was gone but didn't want to believe it, not yet, not now. She was suppose to die of old age with him, watch as Rai grew up and got married, see their first grandchild. She wasn't meant to go yet. "Hana get up!" Scar started to shake her body hopping that it would do something.

Scar finally accepted her death and laid her body on the road in front of him, his clothes were stained with blood. It was along time before Scar moved or said anything. He stood up and looked away from Hana, Blade, even Rai. He was looking back at the spot where he found her. "I'll kill them all." He whispered, it was a new vow to Hana.

_Authors note:__ Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter ready, I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter won't take as long to get out as this one did. Thanks for reading._


	7. New life for Rai

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: New life for Rai

Scar then started to walk away, Blade looked up at him with a puzzled look then stood up and ran over to him. "Scar I know your really POed but you can't get your self killed, you need to think about Rai!" Scar stopped cold in his steps then looked back at Blade, Blade had blood running down his chin and it dripped down on to Rai's blankets.

"Watch him for me." Scar then turned around again and started to walk away, Blade took in a deep painful breath then ran out in front of Scar.

"I'll get them, you watch your own kid!" That was the first time Blade had to be forceful with Scar, he was usually with Scar with everything. But know Scar can't risk death, that would only leave Rai alone in this world, and being at the age of 6 months today. He wont last. Blade already knew that he was going to die from blood lost if he didn't get to a doctor with in the next hour. "You have a kid Scar, do you think Hana would want you to die and leave him? Do ya!?" Scar studied Blade's face then his left shoulder, he knew where Blade was going with this. Blade was basically going to get him self killed doing something to save Scar and Rai.

Scar then took Rai from Blade then place his free hand on Blade's good shoulder, "Thanks." Then with out any other words Blade started to walk off, Scar watched him grow smaller and smaller.

xXxXxXx

"What's going on?" Breda asked, "Where's Kimblee going?"

"Shut up! One of the Ishballans are coming back!" Hawkeye barked under her breath. The soldiers watched Blade walk closer and closer to them. "What is he doing?" Hawkeye asked herself. Havoc turned to face the end of the ally and noticed that Kimblee was long gone, he turned back around and saw Blade start to run for them.

"Here he comes!" Havoc stated, he didn't yell it just said it loud enogh for the others to hear him. "Get ready." With out Havoc or Hawkeye knowing, Breda took aim on the dieing Ishballan.

"Stop!" It was a small Ishballan boy, he knew what was going to happen on that street, some one was going to die there. "Why most we fight? What about love saving us?" The boy looked back at Blade, "Uncle Blade, stop the madness!"

"Get out of here!" Blade commanded, he's face was hard. Blade made a promise to get rid of the soldiers, make the military fear the Ishballans, make the word shake at the site of them. "The war was over long ago, but the military truly doesn't care, as long as they get to kill someone that they don't know." Blade could feel death's cold hands wrap around him. "I have to do it." He told himself, Blade ran straight to the soldiers and forced his dagger deep into Breda's arm, then in the same movement he forced the blade into Havoc's side.

"Get him!" Hawkeye commanded, but before any of them could do anything, Blade dropped dead at their feet. "Okay, that was a weird way to go." Breda stated.

"No, he died fighting. That's what a lot of people want to do when they leave this life." Havoc said as he studied his wound. He then looked back at the small boy who watched in horror as his 'uncle' dropped dead in the road. The boy started to shake his head in disbelief of what just happened, he then turned around and walked the way he came from.

"Enough about him, we need to find Scar." Hawkeye said as she put her gun away, "Breda stay here with Ed and Al, Havoc you're coming with me."

"But my wounds." Havoc complained, Hawkeye rolled her eyes then grabbed Havoc's arm and dragged him the way Blade came from.

xXxXxXx

Scar was now on walking down another ally way half way across town from where Blade and Hana took their last breaths. He had to do something about Rai, he couldn't keep him any longer, not with him running from the military every day, it would only put Rai's life on the line and Scar didn't want that for his only child. He never had to take Rai away from Hana before, but the military had to change that. Scar looked around, nothing was there besides him and Rai. Scar went into an older building and looked around, there was only a old coffee table resting by a tartered coach, what was he going to do now? Just then Rai started to get fussy in his arms. "Shhh." Scar whispered as he gave Rai his finger, Rai took his finger and placed it into his mouth. "Your mom would know what to do." Scar sat down between the coffee table and the coach then he began to rock Rai in his arms and hummed Rai's lullaby.

"Uncle Scar!" A young girls voice cried out to him. "Uncle Scar." Scar turned to face a young girl walking into the room through the open door. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it?"

"It's uncle Blade. He's dead."

The girl's words cut deep into Scar like a long sword. "What!?" Scar stood up and walked past the girl and into the dark ally. Once again Rai started to get fussy in Scar's arms. Scar couldn't go back for Blade, not with Rai. Scar looked back at the young girl who walked out to his side.

"Where's his mommy?" She asked as she gave Rai her finger.

".....She's dead." Scar stated.

The girl gasped and covered her mouth. "....."

"Do you have a mother?" Scar asked boldly.

"No, but a girl in Lior took care of me. Her name is Rose, maybe she'll take him in." She said.

Scar thought for a second then lowered his head so he could kiss Rai's forehead. "Thank you." He said as he turned away from her and walked down the ally.

xXxXxXx

Scar jumped off the train and ran behind some crates, he peeked around the corner then headed for the nearest ally way he could find. He asked many people about Rose, everyone pointed the way for him.

"Oh, she's the girl right there with the pink bangs." An elderly lady stated.

"Thank you." Scar bowed to her then walked over to the girl with pink bangs. "Are you Rose?"

Rose turned to face him then nodded.

"I've heard stories about you taking in kids, it that true?"

Once again she nodded.

"Could you take this one in?" Scar asked as he held out Rai. "I....I found him."

Rose reached out and took Rai from his arms and held Rai close to her body. "Yes, I'll take him in." She said as she gave Rai her finger.

Scar watched as his son placed Rose's fingure into his mouth.

"Good bye." She said as she walked away from Scar.

Scar reached into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses and put them on, a small tear started to roll down his cheek as he turned away from the two. "Good bye, my son." He whispered before he walked off.

**The End**

AN: Okay I know that last part was sad and maybe rushed but I think that's how Rose gets that baby in the anime. Sorry if you don't agree with me.


End file.
